1. Field Of The Invention:
This invention relates to an information reproducing apparatus which reproduces information recorded on a recording medium and more particularly to an information reproducing apparatus of the kind capable of repeatedly and continuously reproducing information from one recording track on the recording medium.
2. Description Of The Prior Art:
An information reproducing apparatus may, for example, use a magnetic sheet with concentrically formed recording tracks. For protection of the magnetic sheet it is necessary to avoid repeatedly tracing one and the same recording track with a reproducing head for longer than a given period of time. The same limitation applies to a video tape player when reproducing a still picture.
In one conceivable apparatus for meeting this requirement, a timer arranged within a reproducing apparatus begins timing when the system starts continuous repetitive reproduction on one and the same recording track. After lapse of a predetermined time set at the timer, either the repetitive reproducing operation is stopped or the reproducing operation is shifted to another track.
However, such a method raises another problem where the reproducing apparatus is coupled with a reproduced signal handling apparatus such as a printer or an electric transmission apparatus. In such a case, if the continuous repetitive tracking operation on the same recording track is stopped due to the lapse of the time defined by the timer before the reproduced signal handling apparatus completes a necessary procedure, the supply of the reproduced signal to the handling apparatus ends halfway through the operation. This disturbs the output of the handling apparatus.